Hades (Disney)
"We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy, whaddya say?" ''- Hades '''Hades' is the Greek god of the Underworld and the main antagonist of the 1997 Disney animated feature film, Hercules. While the Hades of Greek mythology was not particularly malevolent, he is made into an evil figure in the Disney film, where he attempts to steal the Mount Olympus throne from his eldest brother, Zeus. However, unlike the original who was gloomy and rarely speaking, this Hades is upbeat and hilarious. Hades is one of the most popular Disney villains, in addition to being one of the franchise's primary members. He is voiced by James Woods Best Friends: Slade, Anti Cosmo, and Bender Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Hades is like any Disney villain at first glance. He seemed to be a loyal ally to Megatron and his stand against the Disney Angels and was helping him. Despite the fact he has came closer than any Disney villain to kill Mickey. The B Team Storyline He is a member of Slade's team and acts as his 3rd in command after Slade and Anti Cosmo as he formed the ensemble with the two and is Slade's top agent other than Anti Cosmo. While Slade also has HIM, Hades is the primary provider of Slade's connections and is the face of providing Slade with teammates and an larger army, being charismatic and upbeat certainly helps. He is also one of the only 5 members of Slade's Ensemble to have stayed since the beginning alongside Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mojo Jojo and HIM. Events of the Beginning, Slade Strikes Back and The V Team Island Adventure In reality, he was working for Slade and Anti Cosmo as Slade's 3rd in command in The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back against Megatron. This loyalty was shown when he helped the Disney Angels against Skeletor and Hordak. It was revealed he hated Megatron and the others. He wanted to save Disney, not destroy it. After this, it was confirmed he teamed up with Bender, Starfire, Skipper and the Disney Angels in their endeavors against Uka Uka and the Master. He then wed Scourge and Fiona at their wedding at Slade's request and then he went with Bender, Slade and the Disney Angels to combat Jack of Blades. After the events he went to back to the underworld to continue his duties. Hades was also essential in Slade's plans against the Joker in Slade Strikes Back. When Joker found out about Slade and Bender's quid pro quo arrangement, he threatens to rat the two out to the others, Slade decides to use a backup plan against the clown. Slade tells Hades that Joker is trying to sabotage Megatron for his own plans and tells him to tell Lugnut this due to as Slade describes Lugnut " A devoted follower that borders on the religiousness." in the event that he and Bender fail to stop the Joker. The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure to help Lizbeth break out of her breakdown after what Joker did to her, He showed her what she meant to the Multi-Universe and that she was the chosen one and only one who can defeat Hunson Abadeer. Afterwards he wished her good luck. Hades apparently foresaw the betrayal of Galvatron with the help of the Fates, knowing one day this would happen he planned with Slade and Anti Cosmo for when the unthinkable happens Legends of Light and Darkness Hades is set to return here with his other allies here. He is contacted by Slade about the appearance of the League of Darkness and a pond hearing this, he and Celes rally up the members with them to help their boss. He appears with Celes and the others to inform Hiccup and the Alpha Team that they are helping. Hades actually pops right next to them and asks them how they're doing which get Celes to pull him back. Hades then is seen with Bender, Heloise, Axel, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick and Anti Cosmo introducing the prisoners they saved to the cause.Hades is next seen with Slade's ensemble and The B Team as they oversee the actions that went on. He and the villains on the ship of Darkseid where he conspires with Phantom R, Marie, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes a way to escape. Hades when he sees the others get on Darkseid's ship he motivates everyone to go after Darkseid and helps Orion fight him. Hades eventually takes on the evil god and after a hard fight he wins and then asks why does he get himself with lower beings than him. Hades is contacted by Khan with the rest of the team and he states what Khan wants regarding them. Hades asks afterwards asks about Insano's process and is pleased to hear the results. When they meet Malefor and Bowser Jr. tells them to pay respect to him, Hades tell him to shut with super fire. Hades ponders about how his old colleague from Slade's ensemble and the Children of Megatron could have returned. He realizes that it couldn't be Malefor due to the fact he wouldn't be able to control Joker and that Joker returned after he left. Hades uses his powers to give Isabella back her normal form but also gives her the opportunity to use her mermaid look if she wants. Hades when hearing the news tell Axl and Alie to wait for Phineas, Suede, Orion and Axel to come back from a card game. Megabyte...alongside Lex, Bowser and Hades...deducts the locations and tells the heroes. Suede reminds of the mission to save the dogs while they deal with Shan Yu. Hades remembers this task and goes with the villains, He and the villains ambush Joker when he tries to kill Scamp, Annette and Angel, they capture him with the help of former villain Dingo and new ally Makoto. After Jackal and Hyena refuse to tell, he drops them into the molten lava with Orion. Hades then welcomes Bowser Jr. and Ventress to his team and tells them he saw Dingo mope about how hard it is to really change. He also informs Bowser regarding Slade's castle, that Oswald let with the Angels, he's still with them. Slade had the kingdom from the very beginning but when he was defeated, he had to retreat to Teen Titans Base. After Oswald left, Slade went back to his castle and ruled as he was still gone. Hades falls the three and he asks about Joker and how he could be back, Anti Cosmo explains to him. Hades finds that a giant robot like thing drowned the castle and tells Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes this. As a result the four chase down Obodiah Stane. Celes, Hades and Anti Cosmo act as Slade's mission control and guide him to Stane. Celes is one of the three chosen partners of Model X. Anti Cosmo and Slade's relationship is also revealed as he knew who Slade truly was and his history. Alongside Slade's other members Hades finds the destroyer and they all destroy it Hades joins up with Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes to fight and put an end to Malefor and Khan with Bender and Hiccup's help. Hades alongside HIM, Dr. Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Mojo, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. Hades once more acts as an reverend to the wedding before breaking into song. Hades gets the others as the team leaves for a vacation. Blackpool Hades with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him Future Warfare Hades returns with Slade's Ensemble and gets involved in Slade, Bender, Castiel, Talon Laboratories and others' mission against futuristic threats. TGTTA 2 Hades once again lends his hand to Slade's battle with Eobard Thawne as Thawne is after him, Anti Cosmo and Slade. Hades is still part of his team and is the public face of Slade's establishments as only he has the power to keep everything under control. He is given a Letter by Mojo and Sideshow Bob about what Phineas and Isabella wrote to Slade. Hades gets it to Slade, only for Joker and Thawne to ambush the three and has Hades distracted with an invasion as Thawne holds Slade down. When The Flying Dutchman brings Harry to The team, Hades assumes he wants a job though is shut down. He along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne committed on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. Hades travels with the team to 2010, and accompanies Slade and Anti Cosmo to find The V Team to get them to help them against Thawne. He Joins Slade and Anti Cosmo in going to their old home, Hades takes the old fashion way and meets up with the two. He helps them and their past selves defend the castle from The Joker and his allies before recruiting Eddy into their team to fight Thawne. He brings the crew back on his chariot only to see robots invading their headquarters and he joins the fight against them. Hades is sent by Anti Cosmo to rescue Slade after his arrest at Toffee and Darkwarrior's hands after fighting their forces. He manages to find Slade and Ventress then leads them out of the prison with Crowley who was how he found Slade.Hades with Slade and Ventress goes after Thawne, Joker and Darkwarrior who invade the wave rider and doesn't hesitate to torch them. He then goes back to the crew after Driving them off ready to move on Hades directly travels with Slade, Anti Cosmo, Harry Wells and Celes to go after Thawne and get their past selves to help. They make some traveling and close enough to their destination, Reverb and the other members of Deathstroke's team attack them and try to keep immobilized to prevent Bender from meeting him under Deathstroke's orders deciding to not take chances. Reverb starts by sealing Hades off from helping them knowing Hades is a great threat and tells his team to go after Slade directly having decided to get the leader. The entire group gets into a struggle under Reverb's order until Rip has a idea where he tells Wally to use his speed to wear out Hades's temporary sealing while he and Sara go after Reverb's followers. Finally reaching out Slade's past self lair. Celes calls out the past selves for not helping and Harry tries needling the two for answers while Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades and The Legends watch them do this. The Past Slade and Anti Cosmo lead them to New York where they find Slade's past self partner Tombstone who is suspicious of this group arriving. The Two scientists show up with the police and try to have Slade arrested for breaking in, Tombstone advocates and beats both of the scientists though Deathstroke and Azarel trap him and try to cripple Tombstone's empire for themselves by exposing him to the police. The Legends chase the two and trap the duo before they reveal the truth. Deathstroke manages to escape and fights Tombstone to a draw before he frees the police and tells them to arrest Tombstone's associates not revealing Tombstone's alias. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Harry and Celes and their past selves go through Tombstone's profile on Disney to see if he himself has any knowledge on Disney Magic. Hades deduces that Thompson Lincoln and Tombstone are one of the same and that keeping him in business might be the best choice when comparing the Spider Man Villains. Slade brings Tombstone to his lair and reveals what he was intending to do in the timeline. Tombstone assists Harry and Rip Hunter from using research to find the best location where the magic. Anti Cosmo, Slade, Celes and Hades agree to keep their past selves reminding what they need to do and not get themselves killed by Thawne. The Trio find where to go best and learn from Bender's team that's where they are going. This leads them into a face down with Thawne's gang with Bender's help. He goes to collect Disney Magic directly as he knows the villains are distracted by the other heroes he also has Axel help him with this. Hades travels with Slade and begins looking through the ancient Disney Books only to find they can't encrypt it themselves. Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chances. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scorch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and reluctantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area. Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave. As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. Allies and enemies Allies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, the V Team, Slade's allegiance, the Disney Angels, Starscream, Bender, Skipper, the B Team, Hiccup, the Alpha Team, Irene Addler, Black Star, the Star Alliance, Harrison Wells, Tombstone, Captain Cold, Golden Girdler Enemies: Hercules, M.O.D.A.B (sometimes), Megatron and his children, Uka Uka, the Master, Unicron, Hunson Abadeer, the Joker, Malefor, Darkseid, the League of Darkness, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Haythem Kenway, the Templar Order, Eobard Thawne, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head, The League of Past, Present and Future Evil Gallery File:1455014-1343991_hades_hercules_disney_villains_1024543_720_480.jpg Hades-disney-villains-2320958-320-240.jpg Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024534_720_480.jpg Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024535_720_480.jpg|"...a sucker for the little sucker." Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024543_720_480.jpg Hades-Pain-Panic-disney-villains-2320923-640-376.jpg hades 11.jpg hades 12.jpg hades 13.jpg hades 14.jpg hades 15.jpg hades 16.jpg hades 17.jpg hades 18.jpg hades 19.jpg hades 2.jpg hades 20.jpg hades 21.jpg hades 22.jpg hades 23.jpg hades 24.jpg|"Guys? Olympus would be that way." hades 25.jpg hades 26.jpg hades 27.jpg hades 28.jpg hades 29.jpg hades wait a minute.PNG disney-hades-6.jpg Hades_Animated.jpg 131013073416-07-disney-villains-horizontal-gallery.jpg hades01.jpg hades2.gif Hades-2.png|Whoa, whoa, whoa...time out. Hades-hades-4879565-720-480.jpg hades-ice.jpg|Uh-oh! Hades was frozen today! Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8219.jpg hercules-hades1.jpg KG_HADES_001.jpg tumblr_le0yv9wooH1qbj46wo1_400.gif|It's not good if Hades is angry...especially when he looks like this! To my friend shadowchaser12 hades and slade by disneyandzimfanatic-d7eiqba.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Roleplaying Category:Immortals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Devils Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that hail from The Hercules Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Gods Category:Major Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Double Agent Category:Elementals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Partner Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Villainous Friend Category:Neutral Evil Category:Likable villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Funniest Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Teleporters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Slade's Ensemble Founders Category:Drama Queens Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Sibling Category:Deities Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Reformed Villains Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Deal Makers Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deuteragonists in Legends Of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Woods Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Allies of Talon Laboratories Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Death Gods Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:YTP King's Favorite Villains Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Tragic Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Anti Villains